Wonderland
by ChaoticDucky
Summary: This is a preview chapter of my KHR story. Thought I would see if it was something that the fandom would enjoy. I can't think of a very good summary for it..
1. Chapter 1

**_Yo! My name is ChaoticDucky! Nice ta meet ya. Now I know I haven't actually posted for this fandom before.. But that's because I have just recently looked into it after a friend of mine kinda nudged me in that direction. When I looked into it I saw how much potential it had and had to do_ something _even if it was writing a story for the same friend who pushed me into this fandom. The story originally going to be just something that I sent to him later.. but after realizing I had written a_ substantial _amount of content I decided to give you guys a preview before I actually post even another chapter. I figured you fans might like to voice on opinion on whether my story is even good. So a review or ten would help a lot.. Hope you like it.. Because I seriously have quite a bit of content and its not even_ done _yet. I haven't even hit the Rainbow curse yet, and I plan to go rather far, because I had a crazy plan for some things that I have yet to get to, so this is going to be long enough that I'm satisfied with what I have, or really how far I've gone. Sorry about the messed up beginning for this chapter.. I own a very pushy cat that sometimes walks all over my keyboard. O..o_**

* * *

They were born into a highly influential Mafiya syndicate in Russia at the tail end of the 1950's on August the eighth, to a Mafiya Don and his wife.

Cherep Mikalov was a tiny child when he was born.

His twin sister Cheshire Mikalova, younger by 10 minutes, was equally small, due to the fact that they were born three months premature,they are both weighing somewhere around Four pounds and six ounces and are not even twelve inches long.. There was an attempt on their mothers life to end them and their mother so that the syndicate would not have an heir. Their mother didn't survive the ordeal. She passed not long after naming them.

Cherep is a tiny boy with bright purple eyes and a barely there tuft of purple hair. His baby sister has a purple eye and a gold eye with silver hair shocked through with purple. Cherep doesn't pay attention to their looks most of his childhood, but later, _later, he does and wants to kick himself for being so stupid, and not noticing it._

His father is the head of the Family and was sorely disappointed in him and his sweet baby sister due to the fact that they were rather weak and rather prone to illnesses that struck with startling frequency in their childhood, due to the face they were born premature and they were unable to benefit from their mothers milk. They weren't good enough for him, and he made sure they knew it. He wasn't a father, not really. He was отец and they are not allowed endearments. He's cold and stilted and Cherep learns quickly to make sure Cheshire stays far, far away from him lest he ruin the brightness that dwells in her eyes and her smile.

For most of their first few years of their lives, everyone in the mansion would be baffled by the fact that Cheshire kept looking for someone, when they learned to talk she kept asking for a 'Charlie', the serving staff chalked it up to an imaginary friend, eventually forgetting about the imaginary Charlie. Cheshire would eventually stop looking for someone who wasn't there, but some could tell that she wasn't quite satisfied with the subject being dropped.

* * *

They are two almost three when their father had another child. The one he would name his heir, skipping over Cherep as if he is but an apparition haunting the family manor, and not his eldest son. They are forced to attend the heir naming ceremony by their Father before they are all but forgotten due to inadequacy. The moment when Cherep looks up into his nanny's somber sad eyes when she tells him that отец will not be visiting because he has Important Business to attend to while his baby sister coughs as she holds his hand with her big eyes, dual colored beauties watering due to sadness. She listens to the excuses that he knows are lies, trying _so_ hard not to cry. He knows what hate feels like. He's not sure he likes it.

It's his baby sisters big eyes peering up at him later asking him whats wrong with them, and why _papa doesn't love them_ that makes him feel that his hatred is justified, even if only a little. But it burns hot and wild beneath his skin, for some reason he understands that this is not how he should be feeling for the man that helped bring him and Cheshire into the world but it doesn't stop the irrational hatred that makes his skin itch, but he knows somewhere in his subconscious that the hatred is only going to burn hotter and hotter until it consumes him, but he is okay with that because their father deserves nothing but his hatred. Cherep doesn't notice the tiny purple flickers over his tiny fingers as he pulls his little sister into his bedroom to cuddle and coo to calm her down as he watches her fall asleep while he protects her.

* * *

Cherep is three when the dreams start. Dreams of another life; A life where he was a troubled teen dad named Jacob Night. The dreams fill in gaps and make him feel smarter, more prepared for this life. The memories are a huge influence on his impressionable mind. _They_ _are who he is, how could he have forgotten?!_ As Jake he knew a lot of different things, so he starts to teach his precious baby sister. Because he _knows_ , like he knows that his father has another child and will never look back on the two Rejects that he blames for his beloved wife's death, that **_no one else will._**

He is three and a half when he remembers that he used to be hailed as a child prodigy and was such a disappointment when he went and had kids, because he was _throwing his life away, (Father: Jake what are you doing you fucking moron?! You could be so much better! So much more! Make her get rid of it. You should get a job as a scientist or something, put that brain to good use you no good piece of shit.) (Mother: I can't believe I gave birth to you. You're nothing but useless garbage!)._ He didn't really care about public opinion though, or the opinion of his parents. Just his siblings that he had in that life. They supported him when he was at his lowest and always **_have._** So he kicked peer pressure's ass, he and his ex had made peace with each other, and he got custody of their son and surprise daughter. She got to visit because she couldn't take care of them. She didn't have the funds or support that he did. Even though he was trying to help as best a fucked up kid like him could, it wasn't like she didn't want them. Bella loved their brats. He would rather be a dad, gladly taking the stress of everything that comes with it than the horror of being a prodigy resting on his thin shoulders. In that life he became a landscape designer with a penchant for smoking when he was stressed; that was _happy as a dad. Damn good at his job so shut the fuck up._

So he takes to the teaching of things to his baby sister with a ferocious fever that makes the nannies nervous, as he uses all of his genius from _both lives: because Cherep is undeniably a math genius and his mechanical, scientific, and inventive genius has remained,_ so he knew how to plot; and how to get out of this situation because it feels _soooo_ much like what happened to him before as Jake, with his oh so disappointed parents and the suffocating pressure of the expectations, and he Can't take that a second time, and he won't let his adorable little kitten of a little sister to live with that. His plots have to wait though, they have to be long term because Russia was Cold in the winter; and not much warmer the rest of the year and they are three, and they need to prepare with supplies they have carefully pilfered. The next morning he starts to relearn how to steal, and pickpocket, because hes taking care of Cheshire and damn the consequences. He makes sure she learns this and how to defend herself with her tiny fists, teaching her how to handle a gun he pilfers from one or two of the Mafiya members, he doesn't teach her how to fire it yet, he hopes she never has to, even in self defense. But Cherep is smart so he waits and plots for the perfect time to strike, much like the viper his best friend and the man that he had fallen in love with used to tease that he was. _He misses Them, his best friend Jamie, his pseudo-little sister Liz-kat, misses his kids, his siblings, he even misses his smart ass lesbian as hell ex-girlfriend Bella; but he cant let himself fall back into his old friend depression, it leads to nothing but pain and painful suicide attempts and he refuses to leave Cheshire alone. He is all she has in this world and he has always been a possessive bastard, because while he might be living a different life and have been reincarnated he hasn't really changed much from the blue eyed clinically insane young man that got diagnosed with multi-personality disorder and severe depression, due to the pressure put on him by his peers and document proof of his and his siblings childhood abuse was justice... seeing his parents carted off was a blessing. He wouldn't miss them in the slightest. He's still upset that his older brother had started crying. The fact his kids got to stay was a welcome bonus. But that was probably because Bella had moved into their house at that point and had been pretty much adopted as the community bitchy little sister, so custody was rather moot anyway. So nothing had really changed besides his head being clearer with the pain being dull and almost non-existent, much like a breath of fresh air after drowning._

Cheshire looked up to her brother. He was all she had in the world and all she knew. He was raising her despite him being the same age, even though she didn't quite understand what it meant that he was the one she would turn to before an adult at that point in her life. She trusted him the most, and she probably always would. She could see the fire and passion burning behind his eyes that were beyond his years, a fire that said he was rather proud of what he does and she can see the pride in his gaze when he looks at her, it causes her to flush pleased at the indirect praise from her big brother. He taught her things that no child should know, with a wisdom that was rare, even in the adults around them. She would get frustrated when something went right over her head. But she kept trying. Even if she didn't understand it fully, Cherep would fill in the blanks later, when she understood more. She would scrunch up her tiny brow and endure because if big brother said this was important then it was _important. Chesh pay attention! Learn this!_ There were some days that Cherep would look like he was a million miles away. Lost in a place she could not follow, and he would look sad. She knows he is hiding something. She is his twin so she can read him better than he probably realizes, but she understands that its painful so she doesn't push for answers. She just smiles and accepts him as he is. On the days that he looked the most lost, she would go pick him some flowers from the neighbor's overgrown garden. It was worth it to sneak over to the pretty vine roses, making sure she grabbed the nicest one she can find. Even if the _Vory_ next door grew angry at her for it, it usually cheered him up. Every time he smiled, she would feel this warmth inside her chest that was like no other. She loved him very much. Cherep took very good care of her. So she decided that she was going to take care of him too, even if the only thing she could do was pick him flowers. Because his smile and happiness was important to her. She knew her brother was a warrior, he was strong, and he was her hero. No one could ever convince her otherwise.

* * *

 _ **So hey you probably noticed, some things are different here. But never fear, because i was just adding more to the first two chapters! And as I'm working more towards the end, I decided that it was high time I updated. SO here you guys go! And.. And a third chapter~ Enjoy my little Ducklings~~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So! Hey! Its ChaoticDucky here again! This time I'm bringing you another chapter kind of small-ish but ehhh its something. I'm trying to ekk out the rest of the story seeing as I'm like only part of the way there and kind of swirly eyed. I wanna know your guys' opinions though, tell me if I'm even making any sense, cuz i think i am, but i'm not the best at being coherent.. or descriptive... or just all there really.. um.. i know i didn't tell you guys earlier but this story is actually inspired by Russian Roulette and the song Cheshire's kitten, more the song though really and i'm kinda hoping that you like this story because i really put a lot of work into this. I do have some people excited to read so that's a big plus that i'm happy about.**_

* * *

Cherep is five when he begins to teach Cheshire languages; Italian, English, Japanese, French, Chinese, Spanish, as Jake he had known a lot of different languages, he preferred English and Japanese though, and most of his family had spoken Italian, but the Russian of this life's birth country was new, so he and his sister had to learn it at the same time. It was slow going and difficult but Cherep didn't give up on teaching Cheshire. he just smiles and repeats things to his baby sister, as they babble to each other in different languages in the comfortable safety of his room. Cherep doesn't push but he does slowly hold conversations with his sister in different languages as he goes through with trying to retrain himself in speaking them too. He teaches her so many at once so when they finally do move out from under their father's reach, they can go anywhere. That's all he really wants. And by the goddess of all that is good, he will get away from his father. He and his sister will no longer be subjected to his abuse.

Cheshire feels like her head is going to explode from all the different things her brother is trying to teach her. She begins to get her languages confused and in a such a nasty tangle that she accidentally starts speaking different languages every other word or sentence. While most of the the nannies are confused at how she knows so many, their favorite nanny miss Sonya is actually rather amused at the jumble of words that she works so hard to get them straight in her head, taking awhile to be able to shift effortlessly through the many different words and meanings she was learning, more than once the frustration of not understanding would cause her to start crying as she just cant get it right, and she _wants to get it right and make her brother proud,_ ** _so so badly._**

* * *

Cheshire is seven when she starts pick pocketing strangers around town to be able to buy her brother something to make him smile again. She wanted to buy him a birthday present. Not just the normal small ones that they exchange on their birthday the last few years, she wants it to extremely special. She doesn't know what its going to be, or when she's going to buy it, but she will buy him something amazing. She just knows it, because she would accept nothing less. Cheshire is scarily successful on her first mark, the one that made her the most nervous. Her second one is faster and less clumsy. She looks adorably innocent in her tiny scarf and too big coat, no one suspects her when they discover the theft. She feels oddly good about herself as she does this, does this for the amazing person that is her big brother and knows that she will never look back as long as Cherep was next to her. She knows in her heart that she could walk forward from this spot in time and knows that if she ever stumbles that he is on this rocky road with her, his big heart, soft grins, too old eyes, and knows he will catch her if she ever falls. Its reassuring and feels warm like she feels like home should feel.

Cheshire watches her brother sometimes, she watches the way he walks like hes seen some hard times yet always gotten up swinging. She wants to be like that some day. She wants that quiet strength he carries himself with that she admires when she can spot it, when he's not trying to hide it. She watches how her brother is awkward in his movements, like hes used to being taller so he trips over tiny feet rather often, he moves like he doesn't mean to be clumsy, he just seems to be overestimating the length of his limbs; and Cheshire knows that more than ever when she looks at him that her brother is an old soul, and feels happy and sad at the same time. Happy, because this amazing person got to become her precious big brother and she loves him so much her heart hurts sometimes, She so happy yet she's sad because she finally places those sad lost looks in his eyes, and she understands that he's left things behind from before he was her Cherep, and that makes her heart ache too; so much so that sometimes she cries for him, cries for the warrior that wont cry for himself, and she always feels a warmth in her chest as she vows to make her brother happy as much as she can. She feels helpless about helping sometimes, but shes always tries her hardest, and she thinks he appreciates that she helps anyway she can even if its just the little things in life. Cheshire worries over her big brother more than he probably knows she does, and she wasn't going to enlighten him about her worry about his well being, and his happiness, but she does however let him have his space to do whatever he needs to knowing somewhere instinctively that he would lash out if pushed to far or forced to do anything, and he would feel bad about doing that, so she doesn't push.

* * *

Cherep is barely nine when his not paying attention to what world exactly he had been born into comes back to bite him. As Jake, Cherep had been a huge otaku and had a serious love-hate relationship with a series called Katekyo Hit-man Reborn. His favorite character was Skull DeMort, the Immortal Stuntman that made him crack a small grin and root for the kid that really just needs some hugs and someone to _respect him for who he is and not the mask he wears, wears it like a comforting blinding cocoon of "_ _ **there isn't anything deeper, so stop**_ ** _looking for anything, I'm just a weak lackey, leave me be, I'm not hiding anything._** **"** yet it seemed as though that he was missing something. His reasons for being angry at the show was due to the fact that Skull didn't get enough screen time or credit for being one of "The Selective Seven". Skull is one of the strongest characters in the show and is so much nicer than the others. His character also has a motorcycle that makes his inner mechanic purr, as he loved his Harley, it was his baby. One day while Cherep and Cheshire were in town searching for marks to practice on when he spotted a large motorcycle. His eyes widen in awe. It takes five minutes of Cheshire waving her hand in front of his face to get him to come back to himself. "What are you looking at?" she asks, confused. Cherep leads her closer to the machine to take a better look at it. "It's called a motorcycle. It's like a car but you have to balance on two wheels" he explains. Cheshire looks at it for a minute. To her, it looks like a hunk of twisted metal on two wheels. The bike is painted gold with chrome trimmings. There are chrome lettering on the side of it. Cherep reads it out loud softly, sounding out the English letters that Jake remembers. "H-har-harleyy D-daavvids-sonn" he reads mouth still awkwardly forming around the sounds after most of this life of speaking Russian, even after teaching his baby sister English. His eyes widen and he starts to drool. Cheshire pinches his cheek. Hard. "I don't understand. What's your fascination with this thing?" she asks. Cherep looks at her and brushes off her tiny hand. "One day I'm going to own this motorcycle!" he says, the fire behind his eyes returning. Suddenly, a mechanic in an oil-covered pair of coveralls steps over and starts shouting at them to get away. Cherep takes Cheshire's hand and runs towards home. Cheshire starts believing that her brother is mad. But that's all right, the only people worth knowing always are, in her opinion.

As they wander away from the mechanics house in their neighborhood, in the quiet of her mind, she finally notes down exactly what she wants to get for her big brother, almost imagining the look on his face when she presents him with a metal death trap of his own. She is oddly pleased about the very thought, and she knows that her big brother will be amazing on that bike. Just like she knows that the sky is blue and her brother prefers the veggies to the meats on the table but eats them anyways as he knows they are important. She knows it like she knows that her mother named her brother after a _Vor_ that saved her life once and her after her favorite character in her favorite story so they had the same front syllables. She knows the shiny bike must be expensive, so she will save where she can and steal the money she needs so her brother can have his dream. Their birthday passes in a quiet affair and they and their favorite nanny are the only ones to celebrate the day, they can hear their sibling screaming on the other side of the house as they have a party for some inane reason or another on the twin's birthday. Cherep is happy with what he has, and he's trying to keep Cheshire busy and not listening to the party. They still have no idea what their sibling looks like or ifs a girl or a boy and Cherep is going to keep it that way for as long as possible, because he doesn't want his adorable kitten of a sister to become bitter at their sibling who is not at fault for their pains.

* * *

A few months after Cherep turns Nine, he falls over the railing to the stairs protecting his baby sister from a butler who is trying to attack her, _when she has nothing on her to defend herself with._ He didn't know or trust the man that he knows wants to do something bad to his baby sister. He takes the butler with him over the three story railing. He stood up and walked away from that, but the butler definitely didn't. He knows that he should have died. _Knows_ it. Something cold settles in his chest just behind his sternum as he sits up and dashes back up those stairs to gently grab little Cheshire to run to a bathroom to stare into the mirror. A horrible realization hits him with the force of a bus. He takes in purple eyes and spiked purple locks and can _see_ Skull DeMort in his tiny face. He wants to deny it but he can't he knows he can't. Just like he knows he needs to take Cheshire and _leave_ and soon. He peers down at his tiny sister and realizes with a jolt that their favorite nanny had told them they had been born early. He was a pre-me baby and he and his sister had defied death the very day they were _born._ He doesn't know how to feel about that. It rankles him and his Cloud Instincts that his future has already been basically laid out for him. But he recognizes the orange and purple in his sisters gaze. She is a Cloudy-Sky and maybe something else too and he; he is her Cloud. No other sky will truly ever hold him completely as he is hers, and he is content with that. They would have to harmonize them both to get them into a set. He would allow no other to chain him like his baby sister, and she understands this, maybe not verbally but just enough to truly know they are a set together and will expect nothing less.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello little Ducklings~ Here's the long awaited third chapter! Sorry it took so long to get out, when writing this it's all one large document, so cutting it up is something that is a bit hard to keep it broken up into chapters, not that I don't have them mapped out already in my head, its just easier to see the progress better when you can talk chapters instead of words. SO Ima tell you that this does have over 56.000 words all together so far as of right now, so yeah. Progress is a very real thing. Make sure you go and reread the first two chapters too little Ducklings~ i updated them too because i had edited them since i posted them last~_**

* * *

The next day throws the twins for a loop. Their father has decided that they will no longer be living in the three story townhouse that they were born in. Instead, they will be living in a three-bedroom downstairs apartment with a nanny on the other side of town. The single bathroom the twins share was very small, having only room for a small tub and a toilet. There was no mirror or sink. Cherep puts his trunk on the bed the movers had placed in his room. He opens it up and begins to put his clothes away. Cheshire pokes her silvery head in, making the door squeak open. Cherep looks at her. She looks sad and confused. "Don't worry, Cheshire. Soon we won't be under any roof that Father puts over our heads." Cherep says "Then we don't have to have to take any of his shit." He opens his arms and Cheshire runs into them, sobbing. He pets her hair, humming soothingly, a lullaby that Jake remembers to sooth her nerves. He looks at the coin purse in his suitcase. Every ruble is dedicated towards getting out of Russia. A few weeks later, Cherep and Cheshire notice that they have a tail. He follows them everywhere. It doesn't take much to lose him, though. They've had a few days to find out. One day, when he was being particularly tricky to lose, they find themselves in their old neighborhood. They duck into the garage where they have seen that shiny gold and chrome Harley. The tail walks right passed them. "OI! Not you twerps again!" Shouts the mechanic from a month ago. "Get out of my shop or I'll beat ya 'till ya can't see!" Cherep and Cheshire jump in surprise. "Sorry сэр we were trying to lose a tail. We didn't mean to intrude." Cherep says and they start backing out. "I don't care what you were doing! Get out!" the mechanic shouts. Cheshire frowns at him. As she allows her brother to drag her from the building, an uneasy feeling settles in her gut. She looks up at the back of her brothers purple head, and she is afraid of whoever is stalking them. She tugs his sleeve urgently, heart pounding in her ears as they walk down alleyways towards the apartment. Cherep looks at her just in time for a shot to be fired in their direction. Cherep is hit and something in Cheshire snaps and shifts as she watches blood flow down her brothers chest. The gun is in her hand before she knows what she's doing. Its not loaded, but she shoots all the same, the bullet, _the one that should not be in the empty gun,_ is curving around the corner due to the angle she tossed her arm; but shes no longer paying him attention after she hears the thud of a body. She can't feel for hurting someone else until she knows that her brother is alright. Hes sucking in shaky breaths of air and she knows he got hit in something vital but shes too relieved that hes alive to question it, not when shes shaking and burying her face in his chest, already sobbing, for what she stopped being sure of and with her emotions in such a turbulent state shes not even sure she cares. Cherep hugs his baby sister tight as he feels what he assumes is his flames heal the hole in his lung and the rest of his chest. He picks her up gently as she cries and carries her home.

The next morning, Cherep opens the front door of their apartment and picks up the morning paper. The headlines read: "Wanted Criminal Found Dead on Street Corner!" His eyes widen and looks down at his chest where the hole used to be. He turns around and looks at his sister who is eating breakfast, blinking in surprise. "Well... This should be interesting." he says and sets the paper in front of her. Her eyes widen in shock and she begins to get pale. "Cheshire, relax. You saved me. It's alright." he says soothingly as he rubs her back gently, small hand smoothing her silvery hair. She starts to sob. The nanny looks confused and sits next to her. "What happened, young one?" she asks. "The less you know, the better." Cherep says grimly. She frowns. "Young One, tell me." Her voice is soft. Lady Sonya is the nanny that has taken care of them since they were children. She had always known they were special, different, but a special different. She hated her Traffic Stats+boss and would leave and take the two brats with her if she ever could. Cherep blinks at the soft steel in her tone, but hands her the paper. Lady Sonya would probably be the only one to ever even believe them about what happens to them. Her face is grim as her ash colored eyes meet Cherep's purple. "Did he hurt you?" she asks getting up to begin fussing over him. "I'm alright." Cherep protests, squawking in indigent protest when she tugs his shirt off to check after she notices Cheshie's eyes lingering on Cherep's chest. She raises shaky fingers to run over a smooth round scar on his chest over one of his lungs. Her eyes flicker up to really look over both her charges and she notes the way they're eyes glow just a tiny bit in the dim light of a cloudy Russian morning. She makes a decision in that moment to protect them as much as she can, maybe helping them with the running away plan she knows they are planning, and she honestly doesn't blame them for planning. "I am going to find you a teacher." she says "So you can defend yourselves." Cheshire and Cherep exchange a look of shock. "We will be entertaining him for dinner tomorrow night, so be on your best behavior." She says and pushes Cherep towards his breakfast. "Eat, boy." she says and begins washing the dishes. When they're finished, they run off to pick pockets. Sonya sighs and goes into her room. She heads straight for the birdcage by the window. She opens it and the canary lands on her shoulder. "Will you take a message for me?" she asks it. It whistles in response. She reaches into a drawer in her bedside table and pulls out a pad and a pen. She writes a note and ties it to the bird's leg. "Bring this to Demy, please." she says and opens the window. It flutters out quickly.

* * *

Cherep and Cheshire walk down the street pick-pocketing anyone who could afford it. Cheshire stops and looks in the window of an antique store. In the window was this beautiful pair of purple diamond stud earrings. Her eyes widen in awe. "Do you think we should start learning how to pick locks?" Cherep asks her. She looks at him, eyes huge. "It's really pretty Cherep." she says. "Then we'll get it for you." he says with a smile. She smiles brightly and they continue down the street towards the locksmith's shop. "You distract him and I'll grab us a lock-picking kit." he whispers in her ear. She nods and Cheshire goes in first. She shyly walks up to the counter where the owner was reading a newspaper. "Excuse me?" she says softly. The owner looks at her. "Get locked out or something, brat?" he asks, putting down the paper. "No... I just.." she says softly. "Out with it girl." he says stoutly. "I'm...interested in locks.." she says very softly. The locksmith raises an eyebrow. She points to a lock in the display case under the register. "What's that one?" she asks softly. He sighs and begins to tell her all about the lock. It's a fairly common lock mechanism that is put in door locks. He teaches her all the tumblers it has and how little it takes to get it to freeze up. He teaches her how one would take care of it so that it didn't freeze or break the tumblers. After about a half hour Cherep pokes his head into the store and calls to her. Just before she leaves, she notices the Mafiya symbol for lock-picker and cat burglar on his arm. "Can you teach us to pick locks, сэр?" she asks. Cherep looks confused but steps in. The man looks confused and surprised. "I'll have my lock-pick kit back now, boy." the old Vor says, holding out his hand. Cherep pulls it out of the back of his pants and hands it back. "I'm impressed that you took it without my noticing, but I will not forgive you." the Vor says. "As punishment, you'll have to work in my shop." Cherep and Cheshire share a look. "After you've done enough work for me, I'll teach you to pick locks." he says. They nod the Vor shoos them out of his shop. "Come back tomorrow." he says.

Cheshire smiles and they go back to pick-pocketing. Cherep is frowning not wanting to be indebted to someone else as they are to the Vor. Later that night, when they go home, they find the angry mechanic sitting at their kitchen table. Cherep pushes Cheshire behind him and they slowly back out of the room. Sonya is right behind them and pushes them towards him. "Brats, meet your defense teacher Demy Petrov." she says. "Not these kids again." Demy growls, standing up, looking angry. "The first time either of you step out of line, I'll tie you in a burlap sack and teach you how to swim!" Sonya glares at him. "You'll do no such thing!" she shouts. Demy looks at her, a heat in his eyes Cherep can't identify. "Fine. I won't kill them. But they will learn if they disobey even the smallest order." Demy says. He sits down and crosses his arm. Sonya makes the kids sit down and she gets to cooking dinner. You can cut the tension in the room with a knife. Demy glares at the boy, grinding his teeth. Sonya serves beef stroganoff. Demy blinks at it, face blank. He eats it without a word. "So what did you do today?" Sonya asks Cheshire. She looks up at her. "I distracted the lock smith while Cherep stole a lock-pick set from his store." she says voice bland, taking a bite of her food. "He had a Mafiya tattoo. When I asked him to teach us to pick locks, he caught Cherep with the kit he stole. Now we have to work in his store to pay him back." Sonya's eyes widen and Demy spits his wine out in shock. "Old Blockirovaniye is finally talking to someone in the Mafyia? He retired a decade ago and refuses to speak to anyone who's even remotely related!" He says. Cheshire's big multi-colored eyes look up at him and blink. "He's a really nice man." she says as if this isn't something big, looking down at her fork twirling it between her fingers. "Maybe it had something to do with an actual interest in his craft, people can get rather tetchy about things they rather enjoy." Cherep's eyes having once looked rather soft and innocent as he gazes at his little sister across the table from him have adopted some steel in his gaze as he flicks them over to Demy, making Demy blink at him. His next words are sharp, extracting his revenge for the threat at himself at his little sister. "Just as people can get rather tetchy about a motorcycle a young child is merely admiring?" His purple eyes show no mercy as he throws him under the bus to his nanny Sonya who whips around to glare at Demy. "Also threatening harmless brats is an amazing past time, no? Sonya, I don't think I can work with him." Cherep's voice is flat, inflection-less as he excuses himself from the table and heads to his room. Cheshire scurries after him, not fond of the Vor who is sitting at her kitchen table and not feeling safe under his gaze without her brother.

There is a lot of yelling in the kitchen that night. Cheshire spent the night in Cherep's room, shaken by the stony mechanic. Cherep sat on the floor, leaning against the front post of his bed. He has a book in his lap, reading by candle light. There's a light tap on the door. Cherep gets up and answers the door, expression flat. It's Demy with Sonya standing behind him. "I've come to tell you... that I'm sorry." Demy says, Cherep frowns at him "I can't forgive you until you apologize to my sister and she forgives you." He says flatly and closes the door going back to his book. Sonya shrugs. "You're sleeping on the couch it seems." she says and hands him a stack of sheets and blankets. "Good night Petrov." she says and goes to bed. He sighs and makes himself comfortable on the couch.

* * *

The next morning, Sonya makes pancakes with a syrup she made from scratch. Cherep and Cheshire sit as far away from Demy as possible. Demy sighs. "Cheshire..I'm sorry." He says and everyone stops eating for a second. She startles and makes herself smaller, nodding timidly. "Alright, we will work with you." Cherep says, sharp purple eyes on his little sister. The twins finish their breakfast and head to the lock smith's store. There, they unpack boxes, clean the older and rusting locks and set them on display properly. After the locks are on display, Blockirovaniye puts the correct price tags on them. Three people come in and buy large quantities of locks and pick kits. When a customer would come in, Blockirovaniye pushes them into the back room. They give him confused looks but comply. Halfway through the day, the lock smith shoos them out. Cherep and Cheshire are really confused but go amuse themselves by picking pockets. When they get home, Demy is gone. Cherep and Cheshire relax. They help Sonya with dinner and go to bed. "Tomorrow after you help Mr. Blockirovaniye, Demy will see you at his shop. He freed the whole day for you." Sonya says. Cherep nods. "Okay Sonya." They say in unison. That night, Cherep actually slept well, Cheshire sneaks in after he's asleep to curl up under his arm in his bed after she has a nightmare. Cherep wakes up to Cheshire sleeping curled up under his side, like a tiny kitten. He smiles softly at her and tugs her closer to fall back asleep for awhile, curled around her protectively. Sonya comes in the next morning to wake Cherep and her gaze softens as she sees Cheshire curled up into his side, she reaches out to shake Cherep gently to wake him for breakfast. Cherep blinks lazy purple orbs up at her sleepily. "mh?" Cherep groans a little shifting making Cheshire mumble and curl into Cherep's chest a bit more, Sonya's eyes are soft as she peers at them, "time to get up, the both of you." she says amused. Cherep yawns and sits up as he gently wakes his sister. She wakes rubbing her eyes slowly and really adorably, Cherep unable to resist smooths her bed hair down as she rubs her eyes. "what are you doing in here Chesh?" Cherep asks as Sonya bustles off to the kitchen "i had a bad dream so i came in here because big brother is safe.. so i know big brother would protect me.. and the Vor still scares me Cherep.. i don't know if i want to go to his shop later today after the lock store.." she says voice soft burying her face in Cherep's neck. He rubs her back, "its alright baby sister, ill protect you." He says, voice fierce and full of steel. She hugs him tighter in response.

They both get up and get dressed for breakfast, Cheshire a bit more reluctantly than Cherep as she dresses in her warm long johns and her blue dress with the white apron. she puts her hairband in to hold back her silver hair making sure she has hair ties for later to put up her long hair out of her eyes. Cherep pauses in dressing as he looks over his sisters clothes, His mind calculating how he can use the look she has going for her right then to his own advantage. A slow grin crosses his face as his mind makes plans, he looks in his closet and puts together some clothes. He puts them on and looks in the mirror at his reflection, Cheshire peers at him standing next to him and her lips quirk up as she looks her brother over. "The Hatter?" she asks her eyes meeting his in the reflective surface. "you've always seemed more like a Cheshire cat to me.." she says amused as she takes in his startled expression. "Why?" he asks as he turns to look at Cheshire. "Your like him, unable to be truly pinned unless you want to be." she says softly as she smooths her hands over his shirt. Cherep chuckles and hugs her. "Love you sister." he says. He leads her down to breakfast. Sonya made banana bread which Cherep shoveled down like it was no tomorrow, Cheshire eats slower than Cherep, not wanting to choke on her breakfast bread. After breakfast they head to the lock shop where Cheshire peers up at the Vor and smiles a little at him in their matching clothes. The Vor behind the desk rolls his eyes at their outfits, "what are you doing brats?" He asks, Cheshire blinks at him confused. Then looks down at her outfit, "I'm Alice, from Alice in wonderland." Her hetrochemic eyes are bright. "I know." He says "Contrary to popular belief, I read." Cherep chuckles and Cheshire lets out a little giggle. Cherep then schools his expression into a serious one. He looks at the Vor and says "What do you think of Petrov?" Blockirovaniye looks him in the eye. "He's my sister's child. He's a little shit." He says "I'd kill him if it wasn't against the code to kill someone for being stupid." Cherep and Cheshire have a hard time keeping their faces blank. They both fail and bust out laughing. Blockirovaniye smiles for a moment. He then gets very serious. "Now get to work!" He barks. The kids quickly run into the back room. They put in a good days work cataloging all of the inventory, so Blockirovaniye lets them off on good behavior.

* * *

For lunch, Cherep takes Cheshire out to eat. There, the waitress thinks they're so cute, she gives them their meals for free. Cherep smiles as Cheshire eats her stew with vigor. Afterwards, Cherep takes her to a park to play like normal children. They play Secret Police with a few of the kids from the neighborhood. When they all started going home, Cherep reluctantly lead Cheshire towards Petrov's shop. When they get there, he's under a car, installing something. "Through the door there, there is a hallway. Go down it to the door on the end. In that room, there is a closet. Pull the mats out and lay them on the floor wall-to-wall. Then wait for me." He says without even looking up. Cherep nods and leads Cheshire to the room down the hall. The room is very large, styled like a Japanese dojo. There are not any windows but the room is lit with several oil lamps hanging from the ceiling. Cheshire goes over to the closet and looks in it. This closet it huge and filled to the brim with fold out wrestling mats. "Whoa.." Cheshire says softly. Cherep pulls the top one off of the stack in front and drags it over to the farthest corner from it. Cheshire pulls off the next one and Cherep drags it into place. It takes a good twenty minutes to get them all in place. They close the closet door and wait for Demy. Its another ten minutes before he comes in, carrying a large jug full of ice water. Hes wearing a sleeveless Japanese style fighting uniform. Its white with yellow and orange trimmings. On the back is his last name. "Get that fancy stuff off." Demy says shortly, tossing similar uniforms at them. He sits across from them and waits, eyes respectfully closed.

They quickly change into the jersie's and Cheshire hangs the clothes they were wearing on the wall hooks next to the door. Demy opens his eyes and sits with his legs crossed. "Sit like me." He says. Cherep and Cheshire comply. "Take deep breaths. In through your nose and out through your mouth." Demy says. "Sit up straight and clear your mind. But don't tune out your senses." They comply. Cheshire dodges Demy's smack. "Good. Better than i thought." Demy says. "Keep your eyes closed." Demy attempts to smack them from many angles. He manages to smack Cheshire a few times but that's to be expected. "Alright, that's enough of that. Stand up." Demy says. He hands them both sparing poles. "Now fight each other. Make an effort to win."

They spar for a while as Demy gets a feel for their skill levels. He doesn't let them stop because he could tell Cherep was going easy on Cheshire. "I want to see your skill, not your restraint." Demy says. Cherep quickly disarms his sister. Demy nods. "I'll take you home now." He says and leaves the room. Cheshire bites her lip and they get dressed. When they're dressed, Cherep and Cheshire get in the back of the car Demy was fixing. He starts the car and takes them home. Cheshire looks miserable in the back seat her hair still up in a sloppy bun, her eyes are on the neighborhood instead of the Vor or her brother, and her eyes look far away as she stares off into Russia with sad eyes. Cherep frowns but doesn't know of anything he can do to help her mood so he just stays quiet as Demy drives them back to their apartment. She peers down at her tiny hands and bites her lip in contemplation. When they get to the apartment, she gets out of the car and walks into the house with Cherep. When they get inside Cheshire lets her hair back down after she takes off her shoes. Cherep takes a comb to it, getting all the tangles out of it. When he's done, he helps her get the dress off for a bath. She takes a bit longer than she normally does, so Sonya comes in to check on her. "Everything alright?" she asks softly. Cheshire shakes her head as she pushes her little boat across the surface of the water. "Cherep is so much stronger than me.. I want to protect him too.." she says softly. "I just want to be on his level..." Sonya kisses her head. "Then you'll have to work extra hard." she says. "Tell Demy that you want to be as strong as Cherep. He'll help you." Cheshire looks at her, eyes wide. "I.. I'm afraid." she says softly. Sonya just smiles. "It'll be OK. And your dinner's getting cold." she says and leaves. Cheshire quickly hops out of the bath and gets into her onesie pajamas. She dries her hair and heads to the kitchen. Cherep is waiting outside the bathroom, waiting for his turn. He smiles reassuringly. She nods and goes to eat. For dinner, Sonya is serving hamburgers. Cheshire cracks a smile and eats three of them. When Cherep comes in,he chuckles at the sight.


	4. Author's note

_**Hey little Ducklings! It's ChaoticDucky here! Just wanted to give you guys an update on some things**_

 _ **First: I'm apologizing for not updating in a long while, my Mom spent the month of August in the hospital for a major surgery, so I've been trying to help her out a bunch more than before, and after that our internet went out sooo, we've only just got the internet back so i can /actually/ update you guys on what's been going on!**_

 _ **Second: I wanted to address something someone commented on this fic, My adding an actual summary for it. I'm still in the process of writing it so some things might change or it might not as I go through it and reread all the stuff I've written and I want it to be a little more final before I do add a summary, So this is still kind of still a preview of it. (like I have a huge section of there being absolutely F**k all happening and I keep going to write it and just derp out. Soooo yeah..) I want you guys to know that this particular story**_ _ **is**_ _ **something I plan on making a serious multi-chapter fic and finishing, it's just been taking awhile to get to the point that my brain to hand filter lets me type, because I have some /serious/ ideas for it. It's just.. I usually feel like my hands just won't write what my brain is telling them to. So there's that.**_

 _ **Third: Well... the plot bunnies. ...They have formed a biker gang and are trying to take over the world.. ... ... I am not immune to them. Really. I'm sorry. I am trying though, and I have a lot written I just have get past where my main villain /actually/ shows up to start causing chaos but I /am/ trying. I promise.**_


	5. Chapter 4

**_Hey Little Ducklings! I'm sorry I'm only just now posting anything because the last chapter was like last year but I had a lot going on, and I kept putting it off. (Silly me really) I missed you guys though! I hope you like this chapter really! Also! I'm getting my roommate to help me finish sorting out the chapters an set up a schedule to actually post more than once every six months, because really I feel bad about it even if it wasn't my fault.. So yeah. Anyways! Happy reading!_**

* * *

The next morning, Demy comes into Cherep's room at the crack of dawn. "Wake up your sister." he says. "We're going for a run. You have five minutes." Then he goes into the living-room to wait. Cherep rubs his eyes and quickly goes to wake his sister. He shakes her gently. "Demy's taking us on a run, get dressed." he says softly, pulling out a pair of pants she can run in. He leaves her to pick her shirt. He goes back into his room and puts on a pair of sweatpants and a sleeveless shirt. He meets Cheshire and Demy in the living room. "Ready?" Demy asks. The children nod and grab the water bottles Sonya has ready. Cheshire peers down at her clothes and sighs softly as she looks her brother over but says nothing as she follows the both of them out the door. Cheshire shyly follows Cherep's example as she watches them, making sure the firearm that Cherep pilfered for her is under her clothes and secured at the base of her spine. She stretches out slowly and shes extremely flexible. They run for quite awhile after the morning stretches, Cheshire feels akin to a puddle of throbbing goo as she goes to shower off the sweat to get dressed for the job at the lock store. Her shiny black boots and her long johns are hidden underneath a long orange skirt and a white shirt. She looks up at Cherep as he comes into living room tugging on a shirt and in some jeans and his boots. She giggles as he hops around on one foot, stuck in his shirt, she walks over to him and tugs the shirt down for him, smiling up at her big brother and hugging him around the middle. Cherep smile and hugs her tight. "Hey, Sonya! What did you make for breakfast? I'm starving!" Cherep says. Sonya turns around with two steaming plates. "Steak and eggs to fuel your metabolism." She says and sets them on the table. Cherep's eyes widen and he eats like he hasn't for weeks while Cheshire eats like a normal human being. After they finish, they head to the lock store. Blockirovaniye is waiting with boxes for them to unpack and catalog. "Man the store, runts." He says "By now you should know a bit about each lock. I have an appointment." He takes a canvas bag with the store's logo on it and puts a lock pick set, a lock cleaning set, and a tube of lock lubrication into it. He puts on a hat and a coat and leaves.

Cherep and Cheshire share a look. Cherep shrugs and continues to catalog. Cheshire goes up and sits on the counter, reading the newspaper from yesterday. She looks rather adorable sitting up there behind the register, she looks up as a man comes in the shop after looking in the window. Cheshire takes his order goes to take his order with shaking hands as she tries to ignore the leer his directing to her. Cherep notices and takes the lock to the man, expression hardening. "Here's your lock, sir." he says with a steely voice. The man tries to leave without paying and Cherep grabs his wrist and pins it to the table with his immense strength. He pulls a large cleaver from the wall beside him. "You know what they do to thieves in Saudi Arabia?" he asks, eyes emotionless. The man's eyes widen and he quickly forks over the money. Cherep lets him go and he runs out. Cherep puts the knife up and sits at the counter, reading the newspaper that Cheshire was. The next few hours go by uneventful. After the locks are cataloged, Cheshire and Cherep sit on the counter and wait for someone to come in. Its a long while before Blockirovaniye gets back. "How did it go?" Cheshire asks. The Vor sighs and puts his bag down. "It was alright. The lock was some hack job. It was a real pain to get it to unfreeze." he says "I fixed it and it's working like new." Cherep and Cheshire nod. "Did he pay you?" Cherep asks. The Vor nods. "Three times my normal rate." he says with a satisfied smile. "Now get out of here. I need some alone time." The two run off to the park. At the park, they play on the swings on account for the fact that they were the only kids there. When the sun went down, they headed to Petrov's garage. There, they did push up, sit ups, and squats. He never let Cheshire rest, forcing her to keep up. After the practice, Demy drives them home. Cheshire is tired as she sits in the back seat. She frowns out the window of the car and rubs her throbbing arms and legs, huffing as she ponders how she's going to make sure she isn't sore in the morning. She sits down at the table in the dining room and lays her head down rubbing her legs as she peer at what's been made for dinner. Cherep sits next to her and she leans her head on his arm tiredly, half asleep. After dinner she goes to take a hot bath in the hopes that it helps her throbbing muscles, it does mostly but she is unprepared for the stare of the intimidating man Petrov when she gets out of the bath room; she doesn't quite know why but the man makes her very uncomfortable when he's around her by himself.

* * *

Cheshire looks up at the ceiling in her bedroom frowning as she ponders her skill set. She gets up still extremely sore, after her pondering hits on something she can do. She walks into her brothers room after knocking and pokes him into turning his attention to her from the papers he was scribbling all over. When he looks up she pokes her fingers together and says quietly "I want to learn to play an instrument.." She looks up shyly at her brother her multi-colored gaze showing her hope that he would teach her or find someone who could. "I've realized that the only thing I'm good at is shooting and I really didn't mean to stumble upon that skill.. I just.. I want to learn something that I can do to make you smile again if your sad.. and music always makes you smile." shes fiddling with her fingers and the hem of her night shirt as she waits for Cherep to say something, she doesn't expect him to gather her in his arms and hug her tight. "You don't have to do that Cheshire." he says softly face buried in her silvery hair. "I want to big brother." she says softly, her voice fully honest as she hugs him back _{_ _"Papa! I want to learn to play the violin!" a childish voice says running up to him as he leans back to peer up at the kid running out of his back door over to where hes patting in some new rose bushes for color in his personal garden. His blue eyes are warm as he looks at his tiny progeny. "Oh really?" he asks as a small smile quirks up his lips as an amused brunette walks over to him. "Honestly Jake I only told him that you could play and it went from there, he's determined to be just like you." Her big Hazel eyes are amused as she peers down at him in the grass. "It's alright Liz-Kat." He says fondly, "I think he would enjoy the violin." he adds musingly. "Are you going to play for me squirt?" Jake asks as he stands and tugs the tiny kid into his arms listening to his giggles. "Of course papa!" he exclaims. "I'll play for you and Tou-san and mama and Jessie and auntie Lizzie." he says happily. "Alright, I'll schedule classes for you tomorrow."he says a smile on his pale lips as they quirk up into a fond smile._ _}_ Big hetrochemic eyes look up at him from under big purple tinted silver bangs. "-erep! Big brother! Are you alright?" she asks her eyes full of worry as she shakes him gently. "I'm alright Kitten." he says a tiny smile quirking up his lips. Cheshire bites her lip. "You checked out for a minute there.." she says softly voice betraying her worry. "I'll find someone to teach you." Cherep says softly, kissing the top of her head, sidestepping and ignoring the worried question behind the statement.

Sonya knocks on the door. "Kids, come out here please." She says. Cherep and Cheshire share a look. Cheshire shrugs and they go into the living room where Sonya is waiting with Blockirovaniye and Petrov. The two men are sitting in the armchairs and Sonya is sitting on the couch. The two sit on the couch next to Sonya and look at their teachers expectantly. "We're going to teach you how to perform a heist." Blockirovaniye says. "The man who pays for your living arrangement has refused to pay your do's to the higher ups. You are now subject to the Mafiya's wrath." Petrov looks angry. "They say that you must now earn your keep and pay your do's. To do that, you must steal large quantities every now and again." Petrov says. "On top of fighting, I will teach you how to move like a shadow." Blockirovaniye nods in agreement. "And I will train you to pick locks along with the skills needed to skirt a security system." He says. Sonya sighs and says "On top of that he is no longer paying for our upkeep." Cherep is grinding his teeth. "So he can't pay for us to live? Is that what you're trying to tell me? His own flesh and blood? He might as well tie the noose around our necks! I can't wait for him to disown us. _**Which he will**_. When he does then, we can deny any association with him. Hell, we'll probably even change our names." Cherep says in an angry huff. Blockirovaniye huffs. "Perceptive bastard." Cherep looks at him. "You're damn right." he says, not being able to hold on to his anger, tiny purple flames flickering unnoticed on his fingers. He takes a deep breath and the adults exchange a look. Cheshire looks down at her tiny hands, "He's never wanted us. Were nothing to him, but we will become something, and he will not be able to claim having anything to do with us." she says looking up her hands curled into tiny fists. "I will not let him destroy me." her voice is soft but firm as she looks up, she stands by her brother, making a clear statement that she goes where he goes and no one can take that from her. "They will regret this." Cherep promises, his back straight as his anger simmers as he tries to get it under control, wanting nothing more than to hunt him down and destroy _**that**_ _man_ for threatening what was _his_. Cherep knows from his life time as Jake watching KHR that this is his Cloud Instincts being rankled as this threat to his territory becomes known, a threat to his baby sister. The cloud flames could be dangerous if he doesn't get them under control, not as dangerous as Storm, but dangerous enough. He almost jumps as he feels a tiny hand touch his shoulder, his violet gaze snaps up to meet hetrochemic and he understands that his baby sister is trying to calm him down because she can see his anger. Cherep takes a deep breath. "I'm fine." he says letting the tension roll off of him. He holds Cheshire's hand and puts an arm around her.

"One day we'll leave this place. We'll leave and never come back." Cheshire says "Please teach us." Blockirovaniye smiles and nods. "We start tomorrow." Petrov says. "Today is a rest day." Cherep nods. "Join us for beans and rice?" Sonya asks. Blockirovaniye nods with a broad smile. Petrov rolls his eyes but nods. Sonya smiles and the twins set the table. "I'm going to get some liquid sunshine. Don't wait up." Petrov says and quickly skips out to the corner store. Sonya rolls her eyes and gets the food started. Blockirovaniye busts out laughing. "I haven't had good vodka in a good while. I hope he doesn't skimp." he says boisterously. "He usually doesn't" Sonya says under her breath. It makes Blockirovaniye laugh even more. Cheshire leans into her brother as she looks up at him, the coldness of the night leaking in an cracked window as she curls up under his arm. "Kitten wants to learn to play an instrument" Cherep says as he lays his chin on Cheshire's head. Cheshire turns pink as she ducks her head, hiding behind silver bangs. "Talk to the pawn shop owner down the street from my store. He'll help you." Blockirovaniye says. "His wife plays violin, cello, and the lute." Cherep nods. "How much for lessons?" Cheshire asks softly. Blockirovaniye smiles softly and Cheshire hides her face again. "I'm sure the old Muzyka couple will give you a good deal." he says reaching over to fondly pat Cheshire's head. Sonya smiles and the house is filled with the scent of her cooking. Cheshire and Cherep migrate to the dining room to sit with Sonya. The night is joyful and seems to shine. Cherep leans into his sister, her expression is soft and accepting as she looks over at him. Cheshire falls asleep leaning on Cherep after dinner. Petrov finally gets back with the vodka and the adults drink, Petrov getting the most intoxicated because he didn't eat his dinner first. The way he speaks to Sonya, subtly reveals that he has romantic feelings for her. Sonya blushes and giggles. Cherep carries his sister to her room and tucks her in. She snuggles into her pillow and Cherep kisses her cheek before leaving the room. He goes into his room and practices writing in Italian.

It's two in the morning before the two Vors actually go home. It took a lot of convincing to get Petrov to leave but Sonya managed it. She sighs and goes to check on the children. Cheshire is sound asleep and Cherep is writing something in a notebook. "Get some sleep kiddo." she says when she pokes her head in the door. Cherep nods. "I think I have something called insomnia. I can't sleep, nor does my body show any desire to." he says. "But I'll try in a little bit." Sonya nods, satisfied with that. "See you in the morning." she says and goes to her room. There, she undresses and slides into bed. There's a tap on the window. "Go away Petrov." she groans. The tapping continues. She gets up and opens the window, forgetting she's in her underwear. Petrov's jaw drops and he can't stop looking at her breast. "Go away. I'm trying to sleep." she growls. He almost falls out of the tree he's in as she closes the curtains. Cherep in the next room rolls his eyes, and keeps writing in his notebook.

The next day they started learning things from the two Vor about life in the Mafiya. Their lessons are later in life than most other aspiring Mafiya brats but they are a welcome addition to their daily routine. Cheshire begins to learn ballet and how to play an instrument from the pawn shop owner's wife who also teaches the ballet classes for the little Mafiya brats. While she's learning this Cherep is learning the ins and outs of anything with an engine even though he knows vague things about them already, from his half forgotten memories of a past life, where cars were a hobby of his. The days are gruesome and hard, filled with sweat and frustration but they are so worth it when they meet in combat class and Cheshire is smiling again. Its small but its there and makes Cherep resolve to work harder. Cherep can see the grace finally filling his sisters gate and she's no longer stumbling over her feet because of the growth spurts she's been having lately. He feels proud as she demonstrates ballet skills for him. He's unashamed to admit that he uses the moves in his room late at night when he can't sleep, refining his movements and to make it so he stops tripping over his own limbs. He can't wait until he's taller again.

Training; its slow, tedious, and makes Cheshire want to scream. She's so far behind her big brother that it isn't even funny and the way that Petrov has been looking at her lately makes her skin crawl, so she tries to stay away from him as much as she can, which means that she isn't going to be doing _any_ extra training with the man, and when she can get away with it she doesn't go to training near him at all. Blockirovaniye notices this after awhile so he confronts her about it and she tells him about the feeling the man gives her. How she doesn't trust him because he makes her feel like he's waiting to get her alone, and while she wants to be a better fighter she just doesn't want to around him. Blockirovaniye frowns and doesn't anything right then, but Cheshire notices that he does take over more of her training from that conversation on though and she in infinitely grateful.


End file.
